


Шрамы

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Стефани надеется: однажды ответ придет сам собой — или станет не нужен.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Kudos: 2
Collections: WTF Deathstroke & Titans 2020





	Шрамы

Губы Кэсс горячие и обветренные, ложбинка между ключиц сбрызнута горьковатыми духами, ладони покрыты шрамами. Все остальное, наверное, тоже — но Кэсс не снимает одежды перед тем, как прижать Стефани к стене, с неловкой нежностью прочертить пальцами треугольник между родинок за ее ухом и поцеловать. 

Они занимаются сексом, всегда слишком тихо и слишком быстро. 

Стефани затыкает рот ладонью, когда Кэсс спускает с нее штаны и прижимается губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Она не прикасается к ее промежности, пока Стефани не начинает этого требовать — почему-то всегда шепотом, злым, сорванным и грозящим сорваться на стон. Кэсс стискивает зубы, когда они меняются местами. Стефани проникает в нее двумя пальцами, прикусывает чувствительное местечко под подбородком и думает: как это было бы, попробовать Кэсс на вкус?

Для этого нужно ее раздеть — Кэсс мягко останавливает ее каждый раз, когда Стефани пытается это сделать. 

Они обедают вместе, когда выдается возможность.

Стефани болтает и делает вид, что сердится, когда Кэсс утаскивает с ее тарелки показавшиеся вкусными кусочки. Днем Кэсс носит рубашки с длинными рукавами, и на манжетах часто остаются пятна от соуса. Когда все только начинается, она, смеясь, предлагает постирать рубашку в своей машинке — они сидят на диване в ее гостиной, между ними коробка с пиццей, в расстегнутом на одну пуговицу вороте Кэсс видно край плотной майки, — но Кэсс качает головой и принимается прощаться.

Стефани запоминает. 

Они дерутся плечом к плечу, и в этом есть нечто настолько прекрасное, что Стефани забывает обо всем остальном.

Когда они возвращаются с патруля, Кэсс уходит в душ, не раздеваясь. 

Порой Стефани хочется спросить, что все это значит, но Кэсс протягивает руку, слегка сжимает ее пальцы, и, о, в ее взгляде каждый раз столько любви, что в груди у Стефани становится слишком тесно, чтобы задавать вопросы.

Она надеется: однажды ответ придет сам собой — или станет не нужен.


End file.
